Lubrication is an important aspect of maintaining machinery in proper operating condition. Machine elements such as bearings, journals, shafts, and joints require proper lubrication between their moving surfaces to decrease friction, prevent contamination, reduce wear and dissipate heat. Improper lubrication is likely to lead to premature component wear and component or system failure.
When determining the optimal lubrication between moving machine elements, many factors should be considered. These factors include the mode of operation of the machine, the type of machine element to be lubricated, the environment of the machine, the operating speed of the machine, the lubricant's viscosity, the lubricant's temperature, the lubricant's ingredients, and the lubricant's condition.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying an optimum amount of lubricant to a machine element in order to achieve peak lubrication. Prior art lubricators, such as the TRICO OptoMatic oiler, supply a constant level of lubricant within a lubricant reservoir to a machine element. The lubricant level is predetermined for the particular application and cannot be changed during the operating time of the machine to which the constant level lubricator is attached. Although this type of lubricator provides reasonable performance in many steady-state operations, multiple variables can create unacceptable operating conditions and lead to premature wear, or even failure, of machine elements. The variables include “on” and “off” operating modes (machine cycling), oil viscosity, machine speed, lubricant temperature, lubricant condition, and lubricant vessel pressure.
The present volumetric lubricant dispenser controls all of the above variables to provide optimum operating conditions. An automatically controlled system is adjusted by means of a microprocessor that receives input from various system sensors and adjusts the lubricant level accordingly. In the automatic mode, the entire system is constantly monitored. The machine operator, based upon external measurements such as temperature, pressure, electrical current draw, etc, adjusts the manually controlled system.
Additionally, it is important to note that a distinction should be made between qualitative and quantitative control of lubricant condition. Quantitative control of lubricant condition is concerned with delivering or removing precise quantities of lubrication; i.e. volumetric control. Qualitative control is concerned with maintaining and monitoring the preferred characteristics of the lubricant.
The present invention is directed at two systems: A system for quantitative control and a system for qualitative control. Each system may be used independently of the other or in combination with the other.